The present invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly, to vibration power tools for use in the construction trades such as for example for use in the process of installing tile.
Tiles, e.g. ceramic, natural stone such as granite, marble, slate, limestone, and other tiles, are often installed on floors, walls, and elsewhere during new construction of commercial buildings, residential buildings, and other dwellings and/or structures, as well as during remodeling of such structures. Some tile floors offer advantages over other, non-tile floors. These advantages include durability, ease of maintenance, and aesthetic value as viewed by some individuals.
Often, tiles are installed by skilled craftsman. Tile installation, even when performed by such skilled craftsman, can be a laborious and time-consuming undertaking. Accordingly, when tile installation is performed by e.g. someone other than a skilled craftsman, the installation process is relatively more laborious and more time consuming compared to when such installation is performed by such skilled craftsman.
A typical floor tile installation procedure generally includes various preliminary preparation steps, adhesion of the tiles to the floor, and finish work. Specifically, a tile installer prepares the floor or sub-floor, or other substrate surface, by installing plywood, cement backer-board, or other sufficiently rigid building material as a substrate over the existing floor or sub-floor, or wall, etc., as necessary. Optionally, a layer of roofing felt and/or a wire mesh is installed directly over the substrate e.g. plywood or cement backer-board, as part of the tile installation preparation.
Once the substrate is adequately prepared, the installer can determine the specific proposed tile layout and can correspondingly draw reference and/or layout lines to aid in subsequent tile placement. Typically, at least one row of tiles is test-fit against the reference line/lines to enable the installer to visually inspect the proposed tile layout. As one example of a visual inspection, the installer may check to confirm that full tiles are placed in a relatively more visible part of the room while tiles requiring cutting are placed in a relatively less visible part of the room.
The installer then applies a layer of adhesive onto the substrate. Adhesive is typically referred to in the trade as “mud,” and includes e.g. thinset (also known in the trade as “dry-set”) mortar, mastic, and/or other adhesives. Typically, the adhesive is applied to the substrate in multiple applications. Each adhesive application covers less than the entire surface area of the substrate. The ideal adhesive application coverage area of each adhesive application corresponds to the surface area of tile which the installer can lay before the adhesive dries to a non-desired, less adhesively effective state.
Each of the adhesive applications is applied, sometimes referred to as “combed out,” onto the substrate with for example a notched trowel, preferably to realize an adhesive layer having generally uniform characteristics such as thickness. The shapes of the notches in the trowel correspond to the type of adhesive used. As one example, trowels with v-shaped notches are typically used with mastic adhesives while trowels with square-shaped notches are typically used with thin-set adhesives.
After each adhesive application, the installer lays individual tiles on the adhesive layer. Each tile is laid on the adhesive, and is typically slightly twisted laterally, to and fro, and downwardly into the adhesive. The twisting of the tile enhances the area of contact between adhesive on the back of the tile and thus enhances the spread of the adhesive on the back of the tile, thereby enhancing the level of adhesion between, level of bonding, grip, between the tile and the adhesive. Preferably, the installer applies enough pressure to the tile while twisting the tile into place to ensure a desired level of adhesive coverage on the back of the tile, while not applying so much pressure as to force adhesive laterally into the joints between adjacent tiles and/or upwardly out of the joints.
Once the installer has laid the tiles into the adhesive, the installer “sets” and/or “levels” the tiles so as to establish a relatively level upper collective surface of the array of tiles or the tile area on which the work is being performed. Typical methods of setting tile include tapping or otherwise striking individual tiles with a rubber mallet, grout float, or placing e.g. a padded piece of wood on the tile and tapping such piece of wood with a hammer.
Setting tile and thus creating a relatively level surface across the collective tile upper surface area is viewed as advantageous, by some, for numerous reasons. As one example, a relatively level tile floor is viewed by some as more aesthetically pleasing than a relatively non-level tile floor. As another example, a relatively level tile floor provides a more uniform and consistent walking surface than a relatively non-level tile floor and thus is correspondingly safer to walk upon, with relatively lesser risk of causing a tripping accident.
Once the tiles are set and the adhesive is dry, grout is applied to the tile surface and forced between adjacent tiles into e.g. the joints. Excess grout is wiped from the surface of the tiles by preferably a damp sponge, damp cloth, or otherwise. If desired, the joints between adjacent tiles can be emphasized by “striking” the grout, in excess of that desired, from the joints with a sponge, a cloth, or a curved instrument.
After the grout has sufficiently dried/cured, a sealer e.g. a silicone sealer can be applied on the grouted joints, thus sealing the grout. Grout sealing is especially desirable when the tile has been installed in an area of the building which is particularly susceptible to exposure to staining substances, dirt and/or mildew.
Thus, it can be seen that tile installation can be laborious and time consuming for the non-craftsman and craftsman alike. It is recognized that the tile installation step of “setting,” e.g. “leveling,” is particularly crucial to a quality tile installation job and the safety of the post-installation tile floor.
The conventional method of setting/leveling tile, including striking such tile with mallets, grout floats, or other instruments, affects how the back of the tile interface members with, and receives, the adhesive properties, of the adhesive material. Accordingly, if the tile is not properly set, the integrity and strength of the bond between the adhesive and the tile can be compromised.
In addition, conventional means of setting/leveling a tile, e.g. striking the tile with an instrument, poses inherent risks to the integrity of the tile, itself. Specifically, by striking a tile with an instrument, an installer incurs some risk of breaking the tile.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved instruments and/or devices and methods for installing tile, e.g. for setting and/or leveling tile.
It is further desirable to provide, e.g. a vibrating tile setting tool enabling a tile installer to set and/or level a tile, including developing a desired level of bonding between the tile and the adhesive, without requiring the installer to strike such tile with any instrument.
It is yet further desirable to provide a highly portable, low mass, vibrating tile setting tool which vibrates at a relatively high frequency of vibration, for use in tile installation.